Beyblade Yu Tendo X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Yu and his friends? What will happen? Read on to find out. I own nothing but making this story. OC is with first chapter.
1. Being recruited

Scroll down for first chapter and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

For the Picture go to this link the site wouldn't let me copy and paste the image so go to the link: f0b1/i/2015/045/1/4/beyblade_yumi_hashimoto_by_dark_kaya_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Lexi

Nicknames by others: Angel( Yu), Brat( Kyoya), Lexi( Kenta), Ally( Yu), and Snowflake( Yu)

Gender: Female

Age: 10 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 98 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Raven

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Favorite perfume: Beach Nights( Summer Marshamllow) always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 4'4

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Usual clothes: untitled_318/set?id=207458844 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Bey battling clothes: untitled_356/set?id=215207034

Tournament clothes: untitled_319/set?id=207459281

Outing clothes: untitled_322/set?id=208242173

Fighting clothes: untitled_321/set?id=208242082

Training clothes: untitled_350/set?id=215075483

Night clothes: untitled_324/set?id=208242333

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Battle song in human form: Lost in paradise /clcfNNUCzL0

Alexis and Yu's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Abilities: Super hearing and super smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, training, bey battling, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, drawing, bey battling, watching the sunset, cooking, and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, bey battling, cooking, adventure, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, The lion is an angel, Lost in paradise, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going when around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Yu

Closest friend out of everyone: Yu

Close friends: Yu and Kenta

Best friends: Yu, Kenta, Tithi, and Yuki

Friends: Yu, Kenta, Benkei, Gingka, Masamune, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Tithi, Yuki, Madoka, Gingka, Hikaru, and Hyoma

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but was soon then taken in by another wolf pack

Wolf form

For the Picture go to this link the site wouldn't let me copy and paste the image so go to the link: . albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Lexi

Nicknames by others: Angel( Yu), Brat( Kyoya), Lexi( Kenta), Ally( Yu), and Snowflake( Yu)

Gender: Female

Age: 2 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away watch?v=jamMS8Dt...

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Yu's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=...

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Yu

Closest friend out of everyone: Yu

Close friends: Yu and Kenta

Best friends: Yu, Kenta, Tithi, and Yuki

Friends: Yu, Kenta, Benkei, Gingka, Masamune, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Tithi, Yuki, Madoka, Gingka, Hikaru, and Hyoma

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but then was soon taken in by another wolf pack

Bey description

For the Picture go to this link the site wouldn't let me copy and paste the image so go to the link: /blog_lf_

Name: Ice Virgo S2365

Element: Ice, water, wind, snow, and anything that's cold

Looks: Picture

Special move: Wolfs howl and Wolfs pack echo howls( Later unlocked)

Moves: Blizzard, Frost bite, Ice tornado, Aurora winds, Elemental spiral, Wolfs heritage storm( Later unlocked), Starry gaze( Later unlocked), and Northern lights energy beam( Later unlocked)

Shape: Is shaped like a wolf and is in the colors of white and light blue

Type of bey: Is a attack and defense type with equal stamina, attack power, and defense making it a ultimate bey also making it a hard bey to beat and an unpredictable and deadly opponent.

Bey colors: Icy blue, white, silver, and blue. Wolf face print. Aurora ring with silver and blue designs. Fusion wheel winter with white an icy blue designs. Spin track winter spirits with blue and icy blue designs. Performance tip sharp tip with royal blue and icy blue.

Evolved from: Winter Virgo R8743 to Ice Virgo S2365

Evolves into: Ice Virgo S2365 to Celestial Virgo LY8492

Received how: Received from mother and father three months before pack was killed

Bey: An ice goddess, half wolf, and half elemental ice goddess

(Benning of story)

One day while Alexis is walking through the woods training with her bey Ice Virgo S2365 unaware some people are watching her. Alexis then picks up her bey and looks at it.

"My my that is a powerful bey you have there my dear." A voice says from behind Alexis. Alexis turns around in a flash to see a man in a purple suit and two others with beys.

"Who are you what do you want?" Alexis asks almost scared.

"Don't worry my dear we wont hurt you we want to offer you a deal to join the Dark Nebula and to answer your question I'm Doji the leader of the Dark Nebula and this is Reji and Ryuga." The man says as he then walks up to Alexis.

"Well my dear?" Dodji asks. Alexis nods.

"My name is Alexis." Alexis says as she reluctantly goes with them a little afraid to say no. They then fly to a building in a plane. As soon as Alexis gets out she sees a orange head ten year old boy with a bey coming over to were Alexis is standing.

"Yu I would like you to show Alexis here around and teach her what being a Dark Nebula member means." Dodji says.

"Alexis listen to him he will be your teacher and guardian as well as partner." Doji says before leaving with Reji and Ryuga. Alexis then looks as the boy with orange hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Yu. Yu Tendo what's yours?" Yu asks

"I'm Alexis, Alexis Hathaway. But most call me Alex or Lexi for short." Alexis says shyly.

"Well Alexis allow me to show you around and get you something to eat." Yu says. Alexis giggles a bit and follow him to a ice cream shop in town. Once Alexis and Yu get inside they go up to the counter.

"Alexis what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Yu asks looking at Alexis.

"Vanilla." Alexis says.

"Wow that's my favorite too." Yu says before getting out two dollars and paying the person at the counter.

"Two vanilla please." Yu says handing the counter lady the money. She then come back with two vanilla ice cream cones.

"Enjoy." The counter lady says. Alexis walks beside Yu as he walks down a path in the park and then sits down on a bench and motions for Alexis to come and sit next to him. Alexis then comes over to sit next to him as they eat their ice cream Yu explains about the Dark Nebula. Once they finish they head back.


	2. Training with Yu

The next day Alexis decides to go out to the park and train unaware of that she was being followed. As soon Alexis sat down on a bench she felt a hand get placed on her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here by your lonesome?" A voice asks. Alexis then turns around to see Yu standing behind her.

"Oh I um was just thinking that and trying to find a place to train for a little while." Alexis says. Yu then comes around the bench and sits next to her Yu then motions for Alexis to lay her head on his shoulder.

"So what was it you were thinking about?" Yu asks as Alexis says her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about how I don't really have any friends here and how no one ever gets to know me before they don't like me anymore." Alexis says.

"Well don't worry I'll be your friend and I'll always be their for you when you need me to be and if your wanting to train I know a place where you can train at I'll train with you if you want." Yu says.

"Thanks Yu and ok." Alexis says as she follows Yu to a stadium. They then start battling the battle goes on for about 15 min.

"Virgo fly up!" Alexis shouts.

"Whoa hehe that wont work. Libra Inferno Blast." Yu says.

"Virgo Tidal Wave." Alexis says. Once Virgo uses the move a huge explosion happens. After the smoke clears amazingly Libra is still spinning and Virgo isn't and Alexis then falls to her knees. Yu then comes over to Alexis and gives her back her bey and then helps Alexis to her feet.

"That was a great battle Alexis your pretty good." Yu says. Alexis blushes hearing Yu say that they then head back to the park and sit down on a bench.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it." Yu says. Alexis nods then looks at Yu noticing he is staring at her smiling.

"Yea it is." Alexis says as she and Yu both then lean in there lips almost touching before they both realize what they were about to do and stop and pull away blushing.

"Come on we should probably head back." Yu says as he gets up.

"Your right." Alexis says as she gets up. Yu and Alexis then walk back together.


	3. Nightly walk and battle

A couple days later Alexis decides to go for a walk after Yu finally deciding to leave her alone. Just as Alexis turns to go under a tunnel she sees a couple of people ganging up on a kid a little shorter than Yu in a bey battle. Just as the three of them try to attack the kids bey again Alexis launches her bey and sends all three of the kids attackers beys flying and knocks them out of spinning immedietly.

"Hey why don't you mind your own business girly." The leader of the group says.

"Benkei who is this girl she defeated us so easily?" Another bladed asks.

"Yea, yea just shut up and lets go." Benkei says as he and the other two grab their beys but before they leave Benkei turns around and looks at Alexis.

"This isn't the last time we will see each other." Benkei says before leaving. Alexis the picks up the bey seeing its not damaged then helps the kid up and hands him his bey.

"Hi I'm Alexis Hathaway but most call me Alex for short. Who are you and are you ok?" Alexis asks the green haired boy with brown eyes. The boy nods.

"I'm Kenta Yumiya and thanks for helping me." The boy says kindly.

"Your welcome I like your bey by the way stamina type right?" Alexis asks.

"Thanks and yes Flame Sagittario C145s is a stamina type how did you know?" Kenta asks.

"My friend has a bey that's a stamina type my bey is Ice Virgo S2365 its a attack type." Alexis says.

"Hey Kenta if you want I can show you some of what I know about bey battling and tips and if you want you can battle with me for a little while." Alexis offers kindly. Kenta nods and follows Alexis to the park. After Alexis explaining some of what she knows to Kenta and telling him some tips they battle for a little while and Kenta gets knock out every time. Alexis then walks with Kenta to his house that way Benkei can't gang up and jump him again. After She leaves Kenta's yard she goes for a walk in the park for about an hour before deciding to head back to the building before someone notices mainly Yu notices she is gone.


	4. Nightmares

The next night Alexis starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells. Alexis then sees Flicka, Jacob, Leah, Roxanne, Seth, and the rest of her pack then be killed in front of her.

"No! Stop please!" Alexis screams bursting into tears.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads out to the open and sits down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Yu.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Yu asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Yu says. Alexis sighs knowing she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Yu asks. Alexis looks at Yu with tears in her eyes. Yu then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my family's death and the per-person who did it. He kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying lying not letting Yu know that about what she and her family.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Yu says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that persons voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Yu says.

"Go back to sleep Alexis. You can stay with me tonight in my bed that way you wont be alone after that dream." Yu says as he and Alexis head quietly to his bed back inside. Alexis lays down quietly next to Yu.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Yu says before falling asleep quickly.


	5. Survival challenge

The next day around 9:00am in the morning Yu is beside Alexis's bed shaking her shoulder trying to get her up.

"Alexis wake up! Come on get up already we got to hurry!" Yu yells shaking Alexis's shoulder. Alexis pulls the covers over her head.

"You better wake up unless you want me to get a bucket of cold water and splash you with it because I will." Yu says with a smirk sounding serious. Once Alexis hears that she gets up in a hurry and runs right into Yu trying to hurry causing her to fall onto her back and Yu to fall on top of Alexis. Alexis and Yu's faces are inches away from touching causing them both to blush. Yu then gets of Alexis and helps her up and waits for her to get dressed outside her door they then head to the survival battle. Alexis and Yu defeated every blader they come across until they see Kenta and Benkei. Benkei starts getting a bit of an ego.

"Well don't worry I can defeat any blader." Benkei says.

"Oh really." Yu says.

"Hey who said that?" Benkei asks.

"Hi." Yu says as he and Alexis jump down from a ledge.

"Defensive stance." Benkei says.

"Impressive." Yu says. Benkei then sees Alexis and says.

"Hey your that girl who beat me and my gang." Benkei says.

"Your also the one who helped me that night too." Kenta says.

"Good to see your doing ok Kenta and by the way Benkei I wasn't even using my full strength just so you know." Alexis says smile then smirking. Yu just gives Alexis a good job look before looking at Kenta. Yu is the first to go up the them.

"Whoa did you hurt your hand kid?" Yu asks.

"What no." Kenta says with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry kid neither of us are going to battle you." Yu says.

"Wait so your not a blader and she just is?" Benkei asks.

"Of course were bladers its just unfair to battle someone when they are hurt anyways follow us." Yu says. Kenta and Benkei then follow Alexis and Yu. A while later after Yu and Alexis decide to stay with Benkei and Kenta to battle with them another battle starts which Yu and Alexis win thanks to Yu's attack sonic buster. A while after Alexis and Yu battle and Yu wins the survival battle.


	6. Risky decision

While Alexis is walking down a hall she hears Yu crying and yelling.

"Stop! Stop it that's enough already!" Yu yells. Curious Alexis looks through a door and sees Yu battling with Reji and Reji destroying Yu's bey. Alexis immediately goes to help her friend just as Reji goes to hit Yu's bey again Alexis launches Ice Virgo smashing into Reji's bey sending it flying.

"What the!?" Reji yells.

"Blizzard!" Alexis yells as Ice Virgo causes a huge fog. Alexis then grabs Yu's bey and grabs Yu's arm and pulls him to his feet and then runs.

"Why are you helping me?" Yu asks as he tries to run beside Alexis as she is mostly pulling him to stay with her.

"I'm helping you because I don't want to you lose your bey or possibly your life. Besides you tried to be friends with me no matter what I would say or do now stay quite and follow me." Alexis says almost at a snap. Yu nods and stays quite until they get out of the building and on the side walk a ways away from the building.

"Alexis I need to rest please I have to stop." Yu says sounding like he was hurt worse than he looked. Alexis nods and says down this way leading him to a ally and lets him rest until he can run again as he does Alexis keeps beside him and a watchful eye out.

"Yu can you run a while longer?" Alexis asks knowing where Gingka and the others are knowing they will be safe with nods and gets up. Alexis then grabs Yu by the hand still hold Libra in the other hand and runs to where Gingka and the others are. Yu and Alexis soon arrive at Gingka's location. Once Alexis gets Yu to the door he collapses and Alexis collapses beside him dropping her bey Ice Virgo and Yu's bey Flame Libra. A little while after Alexis wakes up on a sofa and Gingka and the others asking her what happened and why Yu and both of their beys especially Yu's beys are in bad condition. Alexis explains to them hoping that Yu will be ok. As she does she says why Reji did it as well.


	7. Inspiring battle

Soon after Yu wakes up Alexis comes over to him standing in front of Yu almost as if she's protecting him.

"Alexis to move they won't hurt me." Yu says. Alexis then sees Kenta and moves aside but stands beside Yu not wanting him to get hurt anymore than he already is.

"Yu were really lucky because of Alexis if it hadn't been for her helping you Yu you might have been hurt worse." Gingka says. After everyone talking or a bit and Kenta determined to beat Reji Yu hands Kenta is spin track and his bey and says.

"Kenta show Libra what its like to have a real bey battle please." Yu says.

"Yu... alright then." Kenta says.

"Kenta please take my performance tip it will help you and can you please take my Virgo too and show it what a real bey battle is like." Alexis says. Kenta nods and takes Alexis's performance tip and just as he goes to start walking Yu grabs Kenta's hand and Kenta then turns around.

"Kenta good luck and do you think you can battle with Alexis and me again?" Yu asks smiling. Kenta nods and then leaves and everyone follows behind him. Alexis follows Yu to the stands and watches the battle but things soon turn sour. Kenta then gets caught in the same snake trap as Yu did. Yu starts shouting to Kenta eventually getting his attention and Alexis then does the same. Just when Kenta is beat Reji starts destroying his bey Alexis runs over with Yu and launches her bey at Rejis bey sending it flying back and Alexis's bey stays barely spinning in front of Kenta and his bey protecting them. Yu then gets ready t do the same as what Alexis did but another bey comes out of nowhere and Gingka is standing next to Alexis and Yu.

"Hey the battle is over that's enough!" Gingka yells as Reji catches his bey. Alexis then picks up her bey and rushes over to Kenta seeing if he is ok.

"I failed." Kenta says while looking at his poor Flame Saggittario.

"No Kenta you didn't fail just listen to the people round you in the stands." Luna says helping Kenta up.

"She's right Kenta those people are cheering for you." Yu says as he, Kenta, and Alexis look at the crowd smiling.


	8. Taken

While Alexis is with Yu as they are getting some drinks Doji and a bunch of other people with beys show up. Alexis steps in front of Yu as they launch their beys at Yu which in turn causes Alexis to launch her bey.

"Alexis step aside and you wont be hurt and may go free." Doji says.

"No! I wont let you hurt Yu again you are evil!" Alexis yells unaware of ice forming at her feet as she stands in front of Yu protecting him.

"Alexis." Yu mumbles a bit but then looks down seeing the ice.

"Look you didn't do anything wrong now I suggest unless you want suffer the same fate as him you better stand aside." Doji says.

"I wont! Yu get behind me now." Alexis says. Yu nods as he gets behind Alexis. Alexis then shifts into silver and white wolf with purple eyes and growls lowly. Alexis then makes sharp ice shards and ice sickles fly everywhere as she grabs Yu with her teeth and pulls him under her and stands over him as if she is trying to cover him. Doji then laughs.

"Well, well you might be more of a prize than Yu for Ryuga." Doji says. Once Alexis stands up and pulls Yu behind her a idea pops into her mind she then shifts back to human form while ice is still at her feet and she is still standing in front of Yu.

"Wait, how about a trade then Doji?" Alexis asks almost desperate. Yu then looks at Alexis wondering what she means.

"Don't worry Yu I'll be fine just stay with Gingka and the others and don't worry about me." Alexis says looking at Yu before looking back at Doji.

"A trade huh well lets hear it." Doji says.

"Take me instead just let Yu go free and leave him alone. Do whatever you want to me just let Yu go. Me for Yu's freedom." Alexis says.

"No!" Yu yells now realizing what Alexis is doing.

"Alright then Alexis. Yu you are free to go. Alexis come." Doji says. Just as Alexis is standing next to Doji she and Yu hear Kenta and Hyoma coming but by the time they Yu, Kenta, and Hyoma get to Alexis it's too late the doors have closed and Alexis is gone.

"Yu what happened?" Kenta asks.

"She's gonna sacrifice herself for me we have to find her and save her Kenta I don't want to see her get hurt for me." Yu says.

"Don't worry Yu well get her back I promise." Kenta says

"Lets get going!" Yu says.

"Hold on Yu lets get Gingka and the others first." Kenta says.

"Ok but we need to hurry I don't want to even think of what they may do to Alexis." Yu says.


	9. Rescue

Once Alexis is taken she is thrown into a cell along with her broken bey and her hands bound together Alexis yells for help as loudly as she can a couple of times before quitting knowing no one is coming. Reji then comes in with his bey and a knife while licking his lips. Alexis looks at Reji with fear knowing what may happen and that this would happen since she help Yu escape and she let Doji take her instead in Yu's place.

"Stand up!" Reji orders. Alexis whimpers a bit but does as told.

"I'm gonna enjoy this brat." Reji says. Mean while Gingka the others are looking for Alexis.

"Hurry if you want to save Alexis she is this way we don't have much time." Tsubasa says appearing out of nowhere. They all nod and follow Yu and Kenta moving more quickly then the others. Once they get down a hall way they hear Alexis screaming.

"That way come on." Yu says following the sound of Alexis's screams. Reji then makes another deep cut on Alexis in the side of her arm and kicks her in the side before then kissing her on the lips as he does he continues to make cuts, punches, and kicks on Alexis he then takes Alexis's shirt off he hen starts making deep cuts on her stomach. Alexis then lets out a loud scream before Reji drops her and the knife. Alexis looks up to see Gingka, Benkei, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Madoka, Kenta, Hyoma, and Yu standing in front of Alexis ready to launch their beys and Reji running away with his bey. Kenta then grabs the blood stained knife that was drop and cuts the ropes off of Alexis's wrists grabs Alexis's shirt handing it to her and helps her put it on.

"Alexis are you ok?!" Kenta asks seeing the state Alexis is in. Yu then gets a look of rage and protection in his eyes seeing Alexis.

"Why I outta destroy Reji's bey for this!" Yu yells before looking back at Alexis.

"No Yu it would just make you as bad as Doji and Reji lets just be glad Alexis wasn't killed or anything." Benkei says. Yu then snaps his gaze at Benkei with tears and anger in his eyes but then says I guess your right as he notices Alexis has fallen unconscious.

"Yu we need to get Alexis to a hospital now!" Kenta blurts out. The others nod and Gingka comes over picks Alexis up and they all take off running to the nearest hospital. A day after Alexis has been in the hospital unconscious she wakes up with her bey next to her no longer in bad condition. The moment Alexis tries to get up two people come running over to her and hug her. Its Kenta and Yu.

"Alexis your ok." Kenta and Yu say. Alexis hugs them back and sees her bey is ok.

"Where's Gingka and the others?" Alexis asks.

"They went to fight Doji and get back at him for what he did to you just go back to sleep ok." Yu says.

"Ok but can you two at least stay with me until they return?" Alexis asks. They nod and pull up a couple of chairs and lay their heads down on the bed Alexis is in and go to sleep Yu next to Alexis's head and bey and Kenta next to Yu.

"Don't worry about your secret Alexis. Yu and I as well as the rest of the gang will keep it safe." Kenta says before falling asleep. Alexis nods and goes to sleep.


	10. Goodbye for now

A couple of weeks after Alexis is rescued and is feeling much better she meets up with Yu and her new friends for a good bye. Once Alexis gets there Yu and Kenta come up to Alexis and hug her.

"Do you really have to go?" Yu asks.

"Yea there's always room on the gang for two more." Gingka says.

"You can be my traveling partner Ally." Yu says.

"I'm sorry but I must go but I promise we will meet again and ill think about your kind offers maybe I should consider staying in a group but for now I must be on my own I have to discover who I am and who I'm meant to be." Alexis says.

"Kenta. Yu if the two of you want when we see each other again if I need to leave you can travel with me and be my traveling buddies." Alexis offers kindly.

"Sure!" Kenta says.

"Alright it will be fun." Yu says. Before Alexis sets off she and the gang walk to the exit of the city and says their goodbyes to Alexis. Just before Alexis leaves she shifts to wolf form and takes off her black scarf and hands it to Yu.

"Take care of this for me Yu this way you'll have something to remember me by until we meet again no matter how far apart we are we'll always be connected from now and forever." Alexis says smiling. Alexis then sets off on her journey while the gang waves to her and saying goodbye. Just as Alexis gets out of sight she hears Yu calling her name. Alexis turns around to see Yu holding a small box in his hand and running towards her. Yu stops once he is in front of Alexis.

"Yu what are you doing here I thought that you were going to stay with the others?" Alexis asks a little confused.

"I came to give you this." Yu says handing Alexis a small box. Alexis takes the box and then looks at Yu.

"Yu what is this." Alexis asks.

"Just open it Alexis please there's something in there I want you to have." Yu says. Alexis then opens the box and pulls out two bracelets with each having half of a heart with one having a BF on it and the other having the same on the hearts.

"Thank you Yu I will wear it always." Alexis says putting one on and handing the other to Yu for him to put on. Alexis then hugs Yu and leaves after he puts the bracelet on and heads back to the city.


	11. A year later an old friend

One afternoon while Alexis is walking on the side walk she notices a ice cream shop and decides to stop and get a bite to eat. After she walks in she sits down at the counter. Once she sits down at the counter she feels someone place a hand on her shoulder. Alexis turns around in a hurry to see who it is and its none other than her old friend Yu Tendo.

"Alexis!" Yu shouts.

"Yu!" Alexis shouts as they hug each other.

"What are you doing here Alexis?" Yu asks.

"I'm here to visit you and the gang Yu." Alexis says.

"Hey I was just about to get some ice cream want to join me?" Alexis asks. Yu nods and sits down beside Alexis.

"Two vanilla please." Alexis says as she hands the person the money and the counter person takes their order. Alexis and Yu talk until the person come back with their ice cream cones. Yu then notices Alexis is wearing the bracelet that he gave her the day she left.

"Hey your wearing the bracelet I gave you before you left." Yu says.

"Yup I've never taken it off unless I had to for some reason. I see your wearing yours as well." Alexis says.

"Yup it reminds of you also I have something of yours that you gave me to hang on to." Yu says pulling something small out of his pocket Alexis then sees what it is and its her black scarf her mother gave her as a pup.

"Strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack remember?" Yu says handing Alexis her black scarf.

"Thanks for hanging on to it for me Yu." Alexis says as she puts it on her pocket. Yu smiles.

"Hey Alexis a tournament is coming up in a few days would you like to enter with me?" Yu asks.

"Sure it'll be fun." Alexis says as they both finish their ice cream cones. Alexis smiles and hugs Yu causing him to blush Alexis then pulls away from the hug.

"Hey Yu where is Kenta and the rest of the gang at? I haven't seen them." Alexis says.

"Oh their at the park training even Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma, and Hikaru are there." Yu says.

"Want to go see them?" Yu asks. Alexis smiles.

"Yes." Alexis says. Alexis then follows Yu to the park to see the gang and visit with them and possibly train for a while with them as well and talk about the tournament. Yu and Alexis take their time as they walk and slowly walk around town stopping at a water fountain and a couple of shops as they walk they even battle with each other.

"So Alexis what is your parents and pack like if you don't mind me asking?" Yu asks.

"Well they were good wolves kind to all humans they met until a group of wolves came and killed them because they knew about our secret about me being different." Alexis says.

"I'm so sorry Alexis I didn't know." Yu says.

"Don't worry Yu its not your fault and besides I have you and the rest of the gang so it's not like I don't have a pack or family." Alexis says.

"Yea but I should have known though." Yu says feeling guilty about what he asked. Alexis then hugs Yu and says.

"Yu just having you as my friend and you caring about me so much lets me know that even though my pack is gone I still have a family and someone who cares about me that's more than I could ever asked for thank you for being my friend I will never forget all that you have done for me also whenever you need me just whistle and I'll come running no matter what." Alexis says.

"Same goes for me too you know that and don't worry I know how you feel on your pack because I lost my parents too and I feel the same way Alexis and I always will." Yu says as he and Alexis then arrive at the park.


	12. Seeing the gang

After Alexis and Yu get done at the little food place Yu takes Alexis to see the gang at the park. Kenta is the first to come up once he sees Alexis. The others soon follow him once they see Alexis standing beside Yu.

"Alexis!" Kenta shouts as he runs up and hugs Alexis happy to see her again.

"Hey Alexis I see that your back." Gingka says smiling.

"Hey Alexis good to see you again." Hyoma says walking up to stand beside Gingka.

"How you doing kid? Benkei asks. Alexis gets a little annoyed at being called a kid.

"Benkei can you not call me a kid I hate being called that." Alexis says. Benkei laughs.

"Sorry but its kinda funny anyways how have you been since you left have you become stronger?" Benkei asks.

"Much stronger and I've been doing good thanks for asking." Alexis says.

"Hey Alexis want to battle with us?" Gingka asks.

"Sure I'll battle you guys." Alexis says and so they battle for a while with Alexis losing to Gingka, Tsubasa, Hyoma, and Kyoya.

"Aww man I lost Alexis says as she drops to her knees and picks up her bey." Alexis says.

"Hey don't worry you did great you really have become stronger and a lot stronger at that Alexis." Hyoma says as he helps Alexis to her feet.

"Can we have another battle?" Alexis asks.

"Sure but can wait until after lunch battling has really made me work up an appetite." Gingka says.

"Sure it can wait." Alexis says a she goes over and sits beside Yu and Kenta while they eat Hamburgers and Hotdogs. While everyone is eating they ask Alexis what she has done while she has been gone and where all she has been and how many battles she's had and who how many loses and wins. Once Alexis, Kenta, ad Yu finished eating they decide to have a survival with just the three of them until everyone else is done eating. Kenta is the first to get out. The battle then begins to get more intense.

"Libra Sonic Buster!" Yu shouts causing the stadium he made to start to turn to sand. Ice Virgo then buries itself halfway into the sand. Everyone then comes over and watches the battle.

"Whhaa what's it doing?" Yu asks confused and a little nervous.

"Your Bey is a truly talented bey Yu. But so is my Ice Virgo because when its half buried Ice Virgo's defenses are impenetrable. So just keep on attacking until you stop spinning!" Alexis shouts excitedly.

"This is just crazy." Yu says before he growls a little as his bey keeps trying to attack Ice Virgo.

"Looks like I have no other options Special move Libra Inferno Blast!" Yu shouts as his bey creates a giant beam of colorful light towards the sky.

"Whaa!" Alexis says seeing what Yu is trying to do.

"Yea I pull you right out of the sand." Yu shouts.

"That's not gonna work this time Yu I'm glad I can finally use my full strength with an opponent." Alexis says with a smirk on her face hinting she is gonna do something.

"Hhhuuuh you mean you haven't been using your full strength yet." Yu says scared.

"Ice Virgo fly up." Alexis says Virgo then flies up towards the sky.

"Whhaa what are you gonna do Alexis!?" Yu asks.

"Ice Virgo Special Move Dragon breath." Alexis says. Virgo than uses its special move which ends the battle with only Virgo spinning and Libra sent flying at beside Yu's feet. Alexis then goes over to Yu.

"Wow that battle was truly great Yu I'd love to have battle like that more often and battle you again." Alexis says.

"Alexis." Yu says looking at her.

"Huh you don't want to?" Alexis asks.

"No that's not true I thought the battle was really fun too and from now on you and I can battle anytime you like." Yu says. Alexis smiles at hearing that.

"Hey you guys lets head back." Madoka says. They then get packed and Alexis comes with them back to their apartment after they say goodbye to Benkei after Benkei and Kyoya and Hikaru.


	13. A sleeping buddy

Once Alexis gets to a apartment the gang is sharing she smiles happy to have a place to sleep since she left on her journey. Once everyone gets inside they ask Alexis if she has any place she can stay at while she is in the city. Alexis shakes her head.

"No I don't I was born as a wild wolf but then my parents died when I was eight months old and that left me on my own and I don't have any place I can go here in the city because I don't live here." Alexis says.

"I'm so sorry Alexis we shouldn't have asked." Madoka says.

"No its ok you didn't know." Alexis says.

"Well since you don't have anywhere to go would you like to stay here with us?" Tsubasa asks.

"Sure I'd love to." Alexis says. Yu smiles at Tsubasa's suggestion and Alexis's answer.

"One thing though Alexis do you care to sleep in a room with Yu theirs a second bed in their? Gingka asks.

"That's fine." Alexis says. About an hour later after everyone has gone to bed and Yu and Alexis are in their room watching a movie with some popcorn while they are both in Yu's bed after the movie goes off and Yu quietly takes the bowl to the kitchen and comes back he sees Alexis taking down her long hair out of a ponytail.

"Wow Alexis you look amazing with your hair down and with that outfit your wearing really brings out your eyes. Yu says almost blushing as he rubs the back of his head.

"Thanks." Alexis says as she climbs into her covers. Yu then does the same as they go to sleep. Alexis soon starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells. Alexis then sees Flicka, Jacob, Leah, Roxanne, Seth, and the rest of her pack then be killed in front of her.

"No! Stop please!" Alexis screams bursting into tears.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis whines and growls in her sleep which the noise causes Yu to wake up and go see what's wrong with Alexis.

"Wake up Alexis, Alexis what's wrong?" Yu asks as he gently shakes Alexis's shoulder enough to wake her up which she wakes up breathing hard while crying. Yu immediately sits down beside Alexis and pulls her into a hug and he pulls her back along with him onto Alexis's pillow. Yu gently strokes Alexis's hair running his fingers through her bed head while he lay his head on her head as she continues to cry into his chest.

"Shh shh shh shh its ok its ok tell me what it is." Yu says softly as he tries to comfort her best he can.

"I had a nightmare the same nightmare I had shortly after we met at the Dark Nebula." Alexis says in a scared, hurt, and trembling voice.

"Don't worry no one will ever hurt you I promise Alexis." Yu says almost ready to cry.

"But... but how will-" Alexis gets cut off by Yu talking.

"Shh shh shh its alright its over now its in the past. Alexis please don't cry I hate seeing you upset and hurt." Yu says as he and Alexis lock eyes once they look at each other in the face.

"I'm sorry but.. but I cant help it. But it felt so real." Alexis says still crying.

"Shh shh its ok I know but don't worry it was just a dream it cant hurt you promise what the dream may have might scare you it cant hurt you its not real." Yu says.

"Don't worry Alexis I will always protect you even at the cost of my life if need for it. Alexis please stop crying I hate seeing you this way." Yu says as he starts to cry. Alexis then starts crying it Yu's chest again. Yu then picks Alexis up bridal style while she lays her head on his shoulder. Yu then lays Alexis down on his bed and crawls in beside her and covers her and himself both in his blankets. Alexis then her head on Yu's chest as he wraps an arm around Alexis bringing her closer to him.

"Your right Yu I shouldn't be crying it was only a dream my parents would want me to move on and forget the past and look on towards the future." Alexis says before falling asleep on Yu's chest and Yu then falling asleep.


	14. More than a friend

The next day Yu asks Alexis if she would like to go for a walk which she happily says yes and so they leave for the park. Alexi and Yu battle at the park for a while before sitting down under a tree and resting for a while as they rest they talk about what they both have been doing while Alexis was away and what's happened since.

"Wow its sounds like you had fun." Alexis says.

"Yea I did but their was one thing I was missing though." Yu says.

"Really what?" Alexis asks.

"Come on I'll show you." Yu says grabbing Alexis's hand and heading to an ally.

"Where are we going Yu?" Alexis asks as she runs.

"You'll see." Yu says. Alexis follows Yu to an ally way. Alexis then looks around while she still has a hold of Yu's hand.

"Yu what are w-" Alexis gets cut off before she can finish her sentence and gets rammed into a wall and her hands pinned above her head and her body pinned between the wall and another person. Alexis looks to see who has her pinned and sees Yu standing their with a slight smirk.

"Yu what are you doi-" Alexis gets cut off again but this time by a pair of lips and by who other than Yu.

"Don't talk my sweet just do." Yu says as he pulls away for a brief moment while taking his free hand and undoing his jacket and starts to undo Alexis's shirt he then stops once he has her top over her tank top untied and goes back to Alexis and continues kissing her. Alexis blushes a bit then finally gives in ten closes her eyes and starts to kiss him back. Yu then lets go of Alexis's hands and pulls away long enough to finish taking off his jacket and sweat shirt and then takes Alexis's shirt off leaving her in nothing but her bra and Yu shirtless. Yu then starts to kiss Alexis again on the lips. Yu starts to gently bite and lick Alexis's lower lip begging for permission. As a way of teasing him which Yu doesn't approve of and then takes one hand and places it on Alexis's stomach and his other hand and puts it on Alexis's shoulder close enough to almost be on her chest. Yu then runs his hand at her stomach all over her bear skin causing Alexis to moan Yu then darts his tongue in Alexis's mouth and explores every bit of it. Yu and Alexis fight for dominance and Yu wins. They both then pull away hearing someone and quickly put their shirts on and then see Kenta appear right after they get their shirts on.

"What are you two doing?" Kenta asks a little confused.

"Oh just taking a walk around town." Alexis answers. Kenta then realizes what they were doing.

"If you two are going to be doing that than I suggest you find a place where you can't be seen or bothered." Kenta says. Yu chuckles a bit.

"Yea your probably right the ally was probably a poor choice." Yu says.

"Well anyways we should be heading back the others are waiting on us to train for the tournament tomorrow." Kenta says as he starts walking. As they start walking Yu and Alexis walk together and hold hands they walk Yu leans over to Alexis's ear.

"Don't worry Ally we can pick up where we left off later." Yu whispers. Alexis then looks at Yu and smiles. They then walk back with Kenta to the apartment to talk about the tournament tommarrow. Once they get inside they see everyone watching the TV. Alexis, Yu, and Kenta all three go over to see what it is they are watching and they see that new bladers and stronger bladers will be taking part but hat this is a survival tournament where they have to batte as many bladers as possible before the time runs out. Alexis and Yu look at each other.

"Good luck in the competition tommarrow lets both do our best in the battle." Alexis says.

"Hey Alexis even if one of us doesn't make it or we both don't make it do you still want to battle afterwards for fun?"Yu asks.

"Ok sure." Alexis answers. Kenta then looks at Yu and Alexis smiles as he rolls eyes a bit feeling happy for them both.


	15. Yu's interrupted battle

The next day at the tournament Yu is up against Tsubasa is a battle. Alexis watches the battle wondering who will win knowing Tsubasa and Yu are both wicked strong bladers as well as talented. Their battle goes on for about 15 minutes until a bey gets launched into it and interrupts their battle. Alexis then runs down out of the stands and goes to see who it is.

"I will be number 1." The boy who launched the beys says. Alexis sees a boy in a green jacket holding a bey. Alexis then looks over at Yu and then runs over to him. Alexis then lets a low growl escape under her breath.

"Who are you Mr. butt in ski?" Yu asks.

"Mr. butt in ski. I am Masamune." The boy says.

"Listen you shouldn't interrupt a bey battle." Alexis says before giving an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Who are you and is that a challenge?" Masamune asks.

"My name is Alexis Hathaway and I'm not going to fight because first this was suppose to be a battle between Yu and Tsubasa and second you shouldn't have interrupted. Besides why should I fight an impation child like you to me thats not worth it." Alexis says.

"Yea whatever this looked like a boring match anyways." Masamune says. After the boy leaves the match is ended on account of the interruption. After a couple of hours the matches for today are done.

"Why did that guy interrupt the match?" Alexis thinks to herself. Yu notices Alexis isn't eating her meal.

"Alexis you ok?" Yu asks.

"Hmm oh yea I'm fine I'm just not hungry." Alexis says as Yu snapped her out of her thoughts about the interrupted match. After everyone is done eating Alexis sneaks off out the door and tracks down the boy who interrupted the match. After tracking him Alesis finds him at the park wit his bey.

"Hey want to have a battle?" Alexis asks making the boy turn around and look at her.

"Ok sure I accept your challenge." Masamune says getting ready to launch his bey. Alexis then does the same.

"Three." Both say.

"Two." Masamune says.

"One." Alexis says.

"Let it rip!" They both yell. And the battle begins. The battle goes on for about an hour with Alexis winning the battle Alexis then uses her special move to finish the battle.

"Special move Virgo Snow Storm." Alexis says. Virgo then causes a huge explosion and knocks out Striker. Alexis then runs over to Masamune who is holding his bey.

"I lost I cant believe I lost." Masamune says looking at is bey.

"That was a fun battle your a really strong blader." Alexis says.

"By the way I'm Alexis we met earlier at the tournament but my friends call me Alex for short." Alexis says as she stick out her hand. Masamune shakes Alexis's hand and then says.

"Your an amazing blader Alexis." Masamune says.

"Hey want to come and meet my friends and even apologize to my friends for interrupting their battle." Alexis says.

"Ugh sure I guess I'll apologize for that since you beat me." Masamune says as he follows Alexis back to the apartment. Once they get their Alexis explains what he is doing there and so they start asking questions as Masamune explains and apologizes. They all talk for a while once everything was answered. Yu then gets a little mad at Alexis for not saying anything before she left where he was worried about her being nowhere in the apartment. Alexis then smiles at everyone getting along and then goes get some food where she didn't eat lunch. While Alexis is eating Masamune comes over.

"Thanks for battling me I would like to battle you again sometime." Masamune says politely.

"Your welcome and I'll gladly battle you again if you want." Alexis says kindly.

"I'll you too if you want." Kenta says.

"We all will battle you if you want." Gingka says.

"Cool I'd like that it'll be fun to get to battle some new people and some strong ones a that." Alexis then looks at Masamune happy to see him finally getting the hint about battling and fairly at that with out interruption or interrupting another persons battle. Yu then smiles knowing what Alesis did and why she did it knowing she was wanting to help Masamune.


	16. Team Gan Gan Galaxy

A couple of weeks later during training with the team Alexis decides to be on Yu's team with him and Gingka. Alexis swiftly dodges each time Masamune and Tsubasa try to attack her but it does them no good so they go after Yu instead. They continue battling until they start arguing. Alexis then starts going after Gingka until Yu freaks out and looses his marbles.

"OH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Yu yells. Suddenly a flash of green light appears showing Yu is going to use his special move Inferno Blast.

"Ahhhh!" Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Alexis scream surprised.

"Libra Inferno Blast just do it now!" Yu says as he has his eyes closed.

"Ahh stop it. Are you trying to drag Pegasus in as well?" Gingka says and asks. Alexis then looks at Yu knowing he is upset and so calls her bey to get back and dig down under the sand.

"I don't care you can all stop spinning!" Yu says keeping his eyes closed.

"Yu!" Gingka yells.

"Whooaa!" Alexis, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Gingka yell.

"No Pegasus." Gingka says.

"Ahh! Now you've done it Gingka." Masamune says.

"Oh great." Masamune says.

"No eagle." Tsubasa says.

"Hey I'm on your team. Did ya know that?" Tsubasa asks.

"Who cares now that was before." Masamune says.

"Ok if that's how it is then theirs no more enemy or allies." Tsubasa says.

"I'm number one do you hear." Masamune says.

"Stop it now Yu." Gingka says.

"I'll stop all of you!" Yu says.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELVES!" Madoka screams.

"What are your guys doing? Your suppose to be improving your teamwork. Why are you fighting each other?" Madoka asks.

"Yea Gingky why are you?" Yu asks.

"Yea right you started it." Gingka says.

"It's Tsubasa fault for doing what ever he wants." Masamune says. Alexis looks at them fight and goes over and stands beside Madoka just as angry.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tsubasa says.

"It's all Gingky's fault." Yu says.

"Take a look in the mirror Yu." Gingka says.

"You have a Gloomy personality." Masamune says looking at Tsubasa.

"What difference does that make your hair is a lethal weapon." Tsubasa says.

"Back off Yu." Gingka says.

"No bey brat." Yu says. They all growl at each other.

"AHHHHH! STOP IT NOW!" Madoka and Alexis scream at the top of their lungs.

"Fine, fine, fine just give it all up and quit everything the training, the world championships quit it all. Theirs no way we can win against the EU team like this." Madoka and Alexis say together.

"It's over team Gan Gan Galaxy is disbanded." Madoka says before walking off.

"I quit the team if this is how you all are going to behave then you can do it without me!" Alexis yells before shifting to wolf form and runs off to a park.

"Whaaa." They all say.

"Hey Madoka, Alexis wait a minute." Gingka says.

"No way!" Madoka yells angry.

"Forget it!" Alexis growls.

"Huh so, so what now?" They all ask.

"If they're both really that upset Alexis might really quit the team and Madoka might actually disband the team." Tsubasa says.

"This isn't good we wont be able to become number one in the world if they do." Masamune says.

"Gingky." Yu says.

"Well only one thing to do lets go apologize to them." After the guys decide to apologize they find Alexis first in a tree no longer in wolf form but in human with her back against the tree and her arms folded.

"Alexis please come down." Yu says.

"Were really sorry." Tsubasa says.  
"Please change your mind." Gingka says. Alexis growls revealing her red eyes showing she is extremely angry and shoots ice shards over their heads and at their feet making them jump two feet in the air.

"Maybe we should let Alexis cool off some more." Masamune says as they leave and do the same with Madoka but get the same from her Alexis then goes with Madoka and stays with her they then meet an old team they have battled before. The team they meet one of their members then talks to Alexis and Madoka changing their minds and calming them down.


	17. Street Battle

A month later Alexis soon notices that while the others are watching a video about the tournament Yu sneaks off and so she follows him to ally way. Alexis tries to figure out what Yu is doing. Alexis then realizes what he's doing over hearing him and knows why and picks up her speed seeing Yu get into a car and that the car isn't going very fast and follows them.

* **Meanwhile***

"That one with the orange hair is called Yu and the girl is called Alexis but the girl is more of a threat than the boy but I don't think she will battle I think she is just following the boy but both of them are the teams sub members." The girl says.

"They'll do just just fine." The guy says.

"There just kids." Enzo says.

"Hey Enzo they haven't seen you in battle yet so they have no idea what you look like." The guy says.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them." Enzo says before taking off.

 ***Meanwhile***

After Yu gets out of the car Alexis stays in the shadows and watches him. Alexis then sees Yu talk to some kids about info on team Garcia until one kid shows up and asks Yu to battle him in a street battle which Yu excepts. Alexis follows them and watches until the battle starts to turn bad and Yu gets knocked down when two other people join in a huge explosion then happens causing Yu to scream. Alexis then joins in and launches her bey at the three using tidal wave sending them back away from Yu and his bey. Alexis then runs over and stands in front of Yu who is still on the ground Alexis then grabs Yu's bey which is at his feet and hold it in her hand.

"Yu stay down." Alexis says before looking back at the battle Alexis. Yu says before passing out. Alexis then battles with the three until a forth shows up and ends the battle knocking Alexis's bey beside her feet no longer spinning then destroys Alexks's bey causing another explosion and causing Alexis to scream. Alexis then shifts to wolf form and stands over Yu and his bey and her bey growling a ice forms a Alexis's paws while her eyes go from purple to red showing she is angry and ready to attack if they try to hurt Yu. They then run off seeing this leaving a passed out Yu Tendo, two damaged beys and a very mad, and protective wolf that will kill to protect her friend. Alexis then lays down beside Yu and gently picks up hers and Yu's bey in her mouth and lays them beside Yu's head. Alexis lays their beside Yu for about a few minutes before gently licking Yu's hand in attempts to wake him up when that doesn't work she then starts barking. Alexis stops barking once she hears footsteps and voices.

"They're over here." One voice says. Alexis then sees Kenta, Tsubasa, Madoka, Gingka, and Masamune running towards her and Yu. Alexis then shifts to human form and says once they get over to them.

"Yu needs medical attention quick his bey was badly damaged we got ambushed I tried to help but I got beat as well but not as bad as Yu." Alexis says really worried.

"What happened?" Kenta asks.

"No time for that Kenta we just need to help Yu I'll explain later." Alexis says as Tsubasa picks up Yu and puts him on his back as Madoka comes over and picks up the two damaged beys. They all then rush back to the apartment. Once they get inside Tsubasa places Yu on the couch and examines him and says while Madoka repairs Yu's and Alexis's damaged beys.

"What happened who ambushed you two? Start explaining what happened and don't worry Alexis. Yu is fine he just got knocked unconscious all that's hurt is his arm." Tsubasa says.

"That's good." Alexis says and sighs with relief.

"Team Garcia is what happened their youngest member challenge Yu to a battle and just when Yu was going to win the battle two others joined in and ganged up on Yu and sent Yu to the ground and sent his bey flying at his feet damaged. That's when I jumped in and used tidal wave sending their beys flying back. I stood in front of Yu protecting him and his bey I was doing good that is until a fourth showed up and beat me as he teamed up with the other three. Once my bey was beat it got sent at my feet. That's when I shifted to wolf form and stood over Yu and our beys protecting them they then took off after seeing me do that. I then did my best to try and wake Yu up but I didn't do me any good and that's when you all arrived." Alexis says.

"You better gets some rest Alexis I'm surprised you didn't pass out but anyways you better gets some rest." Masamune says. Alexis does as he tells her.

"Ok but when their youngest member who led Yu into the ambush has a turn to battle I want to battle him I want to get back at him for this." Alexis says before laying her head down on the arm rest of a chair she is in.

"Don't worry we all want to get back at them for this they wont get away with it Alexis that's for sure." Gingka says as he look at the damaged beys then to Yu then at Alexis.

"Gingka is right and you can battle him but you wont be battling until your bey and you are better ok but for right now just get some rest." Kenta says as he gets a blanket and covers Alexis up with it. Alexis watches Tsubasa get finished with Yu's arm then cover him up in a blanket. Alexis thinks to herself as se closes her eyes thinking about what happened as it only makes her more mad but she brushes the thought off and goes to sleep as she is still worried about Yu wishing she had acted sooner or that it had been her instead of Yu.


	18. Masamune's friend return to normal

Soon after Masamune's friend Toby is returned to normal and is in the hospital for recovery Alexis and Yu go for a walk through the park. And talk for a while and take in what happened with the battle and what happened the day before the tournament. Yu then asks Alexis if she is ok where she got hurt during the battle on her arm trying to protect him.

"Alexis are you ok?" Yu asks. Alexis nods.

"Yu are you alright?" Yu nods and then grabs Alexis's hand and takes her over to a shady tree as they both then sit down.

"So what now Yu?" Alexis asks looking at him. Yu then looks at Alexis.

"You know I'm not really sure I mean I'm supposed to go with Tsubasa on a training journey but I want to stay here though." Yu answers.

"Why is it you want to stay here?" Alexis asks knowing that Yu wants to go with Tsubasa on a training journey.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you." Yu says and so Alexis does as told. But quickly opens her eyes to once she feels a pair of lips smash themselves onto hers once he opens her eyes she sees Yu planting a kiss on her Yu then pulls away. Alexis blushes at Yu's actions.

'Wha... what was that for?" Alexis asks blushing a little. Yu then smiles.

"Your the reason why I'm wanting to stay Alexis I care for you and I don't ever want to lose you." Yu says blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Now its your turn to close your eyes Yu." Alexis says. Yu gives Alexis a puzzled look before closing his eyes. Alexis then kisses Yu on the lips and pulls away. Yu then opens his eyes.

"Wow. Why did you do that?" Yu asks.

"Because I care for you too Yu." Alexis says before laying her head on Yu's shoulder. Yu smiles and puts his arm around Alexis bringing them closer together.

"Alexis would you like to be my girlfriend?" Yu asks.

"I'd love to." Alexis says as they sit like that for an hour until they hear a voice.

"Aww how cute young love between two kids." The voice says. Alexis and Yu turn around to see Gingka saying that and the rest of the gang. Alexis growls a bit at being called a kid but lets it go seeing Yu do the same before getting to his feet. Yu helps Alexis to her feet before the gang walks over.

"So that's why you two act so strangely clingy and protective to each other." Madoka says. Alexid smiles a bit.

"So none of you are worried by this?" Alexis asks.

"What do you mean worried its normal for people to find love." Kenta says.

"Its not that what I mean is aren't you worried I may accidently hurt Yu because of what I am its also part of the reason my pack is dead they died trying to protect me. Another pack wanted me because I'm different and way more powerful and dangerous than my parents or pack. And I'm even more dangerous and powerful when I'm angry or I have a certain goal in mind. It's art of the of the reason I got extremely aggressive when I was protecting Yu when he was in the ally unconscious after his street battle with Enzo. I'm surprised you you still wanted me around after that. Alexis says as she sighs.

"Alexis don't be silly we still like you and besides your heart was in the right place even if you waited to tell us about all of this but your our friend and we don't mind besides you had a reason." Kenta says.

"Kenta's right and you don't give us any reason to fear you so why should we." Madoka says.

"Alexis listen to what were saying also don't you think if we didn't want you around because of what you said don't you think we would have done something or said something by now?" Gingka asks. Alexis smiles.

"Yes and I guess you guys are right." Alexis says.

"And besides we like our friends for who they are not what they are." Benkei says.

"Lets head back." Tsubasa says. They all then head back with Yu and Alexis holding hands and Kenta walking beside Alexis and Yu.


	19. Alexis's decision

The next day while Yu is getting ready to leave for his training Alexis comes over to him and asks what he's doing. Yu turns around.

"Well I'm packing up for my training journey with Tsubasa." Yu says as Tsubasa comes.

"Sorry Yu but theirs been a change in plans I need to stay here and do some things on my own sorry but I can't come with you." Tsubasa says.

"Whhaa Oh give me a break that stinks!" Yu yells.

"Sorry Yu but I need to." Tsubasa says.

"Ugh well its not your fault I may have lost a travel buddy but oh well." Yu says sadly. Alexis then takes a step forward.

"Well I don't have to stay here or go anywhere for some reason Yu so I can come with you if you want Yu besides it'll be fun to have some company on a journey." Alexis says while smiling.

"Ok sure it'll be fun getting to travel with you." Yu says smiling. Yu then grabs a backpack and hands it to Alesis he then helps her pack for the journey.

"Well I think that's everything." Yu says looking through his and Alexis's backpacks to make sure they have everything.

"Not everything Yu we still need to say goodbye to the others before we leave that and we should probably get something to eat before we leave and speaking of which there's a bunch of hamburgers down stairs and if we are gonna eat we better hurry before Gingka and Masamune eat them all." Alexis says. Yu chuckles and nods before following Alexis down stairs. After telling the gang what they are going to do Alexis and Yu take two hamburgers and sit down beside Madoka and Kenta.

"Be careful you two and have fun." Gingka says with his mouth full

"Yea have fun and be sure to come and visit us." Masamune says with his mouth full.

"Will you two stop talking with your mouths full seriously you guys are so gross." Madoka says grossed out.

"They haven't change one little bit have they." Alexis says. Masamune and Gingka then start to argue over a hamburger.

"Oh come on you two theirs plenty to go around." Alexis says.

"Might as well not waste your breathe Alexis they won't listen to you. Tsubasa says." Alexis then sighs knowing he is right. The entire gang chats for a while as they are eating and talk about what they will do. A hour after they have all finished eating Alexis and Yu say their goodbyes to the gang and set off on their journey. As Alexis is walking beside of Yu she gently grabs Yu's hand as they walk and Yu places a kiss on the corner of Alexis's mouth they both then smile and continue walking. Yu and Alexis talk about their pasts and how they got their beys. Yu then brings up what he has done while Alexis has been gone and how much stronger he has become and how he's been wanting to battle with Alexis again like when they first met each other. They then continue walking as they walk they talk to each other about what they are going to do while they are on their journey. Alexis then asks.

"Yu would you like a ride we can cover some more ground that way?" Alexis asks.

"Sure." Yu answers. Alexis than shifts to her wolf form with her being the size of a horse and lays down long enough for Yu to climb on top of her back.

"Hang on Yu." Alexis says before taking off running at a kinda slow speed that way Yu can hang on. Alexis continues to run until she hits the nearest town or city and stops long enough for Yu to limb down and for her to shift back to human form so humans wont freak out over a giant wolf walking around in town. Once they stop the first thing they do is have some fun then have a battle while looking around town to see new exciting sights and new bladers to battle with them for a while.


	20. Two years later Encountering Kyoya

Two years after Yu and Alexis get done with their training like crazy journey they run into Kyoya while hearing from a town that their is a monster.

"Hey Yu why don't we look around those ruins up their?" Alexis asks Yu as they are walking. Yu nods and they head up to the ruins to look for the monster that the village was talking about. Once they arrive up at the ruins in the mountains they notice a fog like mist surrounding the place and decide to stay close together so they don't get lost while they are in the ruins together.

"Ok if I was a monster where would I be." Yu says looking around Alexis chuckles a bit at Yu acting a bit goofy as normal as she helps him look. Before they know it they hear some noises like somebody walking around close by and so Yu and Alexis go to check it out. They soon see a figure in the fog about 15 or 20ft away from them standing. Yu and Alexis both then launch their beys at the figure in result to have the monster launch his bey at Alexis and Yu both. Once the battle starts the monster then says something and once he monster speaks Alexis realizes who it is.

"Got you now monster." Yu says.

"I'd like to see who this really is." Alexis says.

"What a second I know that goofy voice and sweet voice anywhere." The monster says and then uses his bey to clear the fog to reveal Kyoya.

"What Kyoya what are you doing here." Yu asks.

"I was going to ask you two the same question." Kyoya says. Alexis then gets a feeling somebody is watching them and looks out of the corner of her eye over where what looks to be a old stone wall that has been destroyed. Alexis then snaps out of it once Kyoya and Yu start a bey battle and Alexis catches her bey and lets Yu and Kyoya battle. Alexis then lets the two boys battle.

"Wow looks like you didn't need a head start at all." Yu says excited.

"If you like I can go easy on you so you can get some practice." Kyoya says almost mocking.

"I don't need you to go easy on me and neither does Alexis I already told you we have been training all this time by ourselves in the wild." Yu says.

"We aren't the same people we were before so don't take us lightly ok." Yu says. While Alexis is waiting the battle she hears something again but ignores it. The next thing the three of them know a be appears out of nowhere and interrupts the battle. Kyoya and Yu then catch their beys and look in the direction of the bey and see the monster.

"It's the monster thingy." Yu says and then runs around the stadium with Alexis to Kyoya.

"Well lets go get it." Yu says as he grabs Kyoya's wrist and tries to get him to come.

"Don't touch me." Kyoya says taking his hand back. Alexis snarls a bit but lets it go.

"No touchie touchie. Why not why not." Yu says.

"I am Kyoya I am a lion I live alone I fight alone you hear." Kyoya says.

"Hey your like a lone wolf that's cool pal. But lions hunt in groups don't they." Yu says. Alexis notices that Kyoya is getting extremely annoyed with Yu. Alexis then looks back over to where the monster was and realizes that that was just a mask and that its got to be a kid wearing a mask for some reason or just a really short person.

"So lets get going lone... lion." Yu says. Alexis watches Yu.

"Ugh these two kids are gonna end up being the end of me." Kyoya says. Alexis rolls her eyes and says.

"Hey you two shouldn't we stop and think about what we are gonna do when we catch the monster." Alexis says. Kyoya and Yu then stop and look at Alexis.

"Yea I guess your probably right as usual." Yu says. The three of them then stop and think of what they are gonna do when they find the monster.


	21. Meeting Tithi

While Yu is aggravating Kyoya Alexis looks where the kid who interrupted Kyoya and Yu's battle was. Alexis then goes to where the kid was and Yu and Kyoya soon follow Alexis they all then end up at a maze. They end up on a wild goose chase through.

"Ok this is getting us nowhere." Yu says. Alexis then gets an idea.

"Hey lets use our beys to block off the routes until it cant go anywhere." Alexis suggests and the to boys nod and get to work soon meeting the very person they have ben chasing after and soon discover the person they were chasing is nothing more than a boy perhaps a year younger than Alexis and Yu.

"What's your name buddy?" Alexis asks curious on who the boy is also why he took food and why he is alone and not with his parents but only asks who the boy is giving him a chance to explain for himself.

"My name is Tithi and I was taking food because I was hungry but I didn't mean to scare people I just want to make friends through by battles." The boy says. Alexis then smiles knowing that is what she wants to do when she battles. Alexis is about to say something but Yu beats her to it.

"Hey why don't you battle with us Tithi?" Yu offers. Alexis smiles and waits for the boy to answer.

"Sure ok." Tithi says. The all then leave and once they get to a open space Yu makes a stadium with is be and Tithi and Yu then start battling. After a while into the battle things soon start getting intense and Alexis soon notices a difference in Tithi as well as his bey. Alexis then starts to wonder what is going on and why Kyoya is mumbling to himself. After a little while longer Yu loses the battle and Tithi wins. Kyoya then gets aggravated and starts talking about something called the Legendary bladers and before Tithi even has a chance to launch his bey Kyoya challenges Tithi to a bey battle. Alexis then reacts and launches her bey and so does Yu.

"What are you doing Yo Yo?" Yu asks. Alexis keeps her eyes on Kyoya and the beys.

"Yeah Yo Yo." Tithi says. The boys then start arguing back and forth for a while. Alexis then gets annoyed with the boys and loses her temper with them.

"Alright knock it off already!" Alexis yells while grabbing all three of their attention. They all three then look at Alexis.

"Kyoya did you ever think that us meeting each other again was destiny? Did you ever think that us meeting Tithi was destiny? Because I think all you even know how to do is be stubborn." Yu says.

"Your right." Kyoya says.

"I know you don't... wait whaa." Yu says.

"Your right. But he is one of the legendary solar system bladers and he needs to meet Gingka. Come with me legendary blader of Venus." Kyoya says.

"Legendary bladers? Hey it sounds like something really good is happening again." Yu says excited.

"Forget it I don't want to go with you I'm terribly shy. I'm gonna stay with my real friends Alexis and Yu and that's final." Tithi says.

"Hey now don't go freaking out on me." Kyoya says.

"Tithi Gingka is really nice and if you go your sure to have a lot of fun." Yu says.

"Yea but still." Tithi says.

"Tithi if you want Yu and I will go with you." Alexis offers.

"Really?" Tithi says.

"Sure." Yu says.

"Hey now I only need him not you two." Kyoya says.

"I'm not going if Alexis and Yu cant come." Tithi says.

"Ugh fine." Kyoya says.

"Hey sounds like were gonna be traveling buddies." Yu says.

"Ugh whatever." Kyoya says. They all then head to the town and head to a store or a place that has a video phone for them to call Gingka and the others once they do and they inform Gingka and are ready to leave they all then head off on their journey to meet Gingka.


	22. Come together bladers

While the others bladers are battling Alexis crouches down crawls over to Yu trying not to get attacked as she does seeing he is hurt and down on the ground. Nemesis quickly sees Alexis and where she is headed and so he launches his bey at Yu but this only enrages Alexis once she sees where he is aiming ad so Alexis's eyes quickly go a blood red no longer their purple color and Alexis then shifts to wolf form and jumps in front of Yu blocking the bey she then lets out a enraged howl and lowers her head and growls. Alexis's bey then glows and transforms from Ice Virgo s2365 into Celestial Virgo Ly8492. Alexis smiles realizing what just happened she then looks back at Yu and then at the others before she shifts to human form and stands in front of Yu along with her bey spinning beside her. Alexis and the others then continue the battle just as Yu wakes up he sees his bey still spinning beside Alexis and he gets up and he stands beside Alexis and they fight together. They continue to fight along side each other until Ryuga shows up with his bey. Alexis looks and sees Ryuga and wonders what the heck is he doing here he has never cared about anyone or the fate of the world and besides that he must be crazy if he thinks he can take Nemesis on his own anyway he will be killed if that is the reason he is here than he is even more crazy than I thought he was but considering he is a legendary blader too we can use all the help we can get even if it is from a cruel, heartless, insane, sociopath such as Ryuga the dragon boy himself. Alexis then gets sent flying back at a wall once she snaps out of her thoughts.

"Alexis!" Yu yells. Ryuga then launches his bey into battle. Yu then runs over to Alexis. Alexis then tells Yu to use her bey in battle it will listen to him. Yu then says that he will right before Alexis falls unconscious Yu then stands up and stands beside Kenta battling with both is bey and Alexis's bey. Ryuga then gives the team a helping hand as the battle takes turn a little for the better but doesn't for very long. They all manage to keep the battle going for a while. Alexis wakes up a little while later seeing everyone fight and so Alexis manages to get herself back up and into the game she then runs over and stands beside Gingka and Kenta and she continues to fight along side her friends and the other legendary bladers. Alexis then appears to show more blader spirit than he has ever shown before as well as much more power in her bey as she is fighting to help the others in the fight with Nemesis to protect all other bladers and everyone else in the world. Alexis then decides to take a chance and use her special move and hopes it wont wipe out everyone else except for Nemesis in hopes of trying to stop the battle at the very cost of her life in the process knowing if she does lose her life she will never see her second closest friend Kenta and third closes friend Tithi along with her number one closest friend and love Yu again if she does make this dangerous move but she does anyways on the count of things maybe ending the battle.

"Celestial Virgo special move." Alexis says. Everybody then looks at Alexis as she says her special move but once she does her special move things don't get any better in fact things start to get worse everybody then gets sent flying including Ryuga. Alexis then gets up using what is left of her strength to try and protect everyone using her ice powers but gets sent flying back again and so Alexis gets right back up only to be knocked back down again before Yu final grabs Alexis by the wrist as she is about to get back up and looks her in the eyes as if saying please stay down and so Alexis stays down. Kenta is then turned into a legendary blader after Ryuga gets himself killed to protect Kenta the battle then turns for the bright side and they win.


	23. Rays of hope

After everyone has kept battling the battle was finally after the battle was over with everyone knew Nemesis was gone for good. They all then head back to the city for everybody to get looked at. Once they get back and they give their beys to Madoka to fix Yu asks Alexis if she would like to go for a walk and Alexis says yes and so they leave seeing as they were not as hurt as the others. Alexis and Yu head for the park as they walk to the park. Once they get to the park they sit under a tree.

"So your a legendary now I bet it must be awesome Alexis." Yu says with much cheerfulness in his voice. Alexis then looks at Yu with a little bit of happiness in her eyes but also sorrow more than happy. Yu notices this and takes Alexis's hand in his own.

"What's wrong you should be happy we won the battle everybody is safe now." Yu says curious and concerned about Alexis.

"Yu it's not that I'm not happy about us winning Yu it's just that things are going to be different from now on now that I'm a legendary blader." Alexis says.

"Alexis if your worried that I wont battle with you or stop liking you and being your friend where your a legendary blader now your wrong I would never stop liking you and wanting to be your friend or ever want to stop battling with you." Yu says reassuringly. Alexis then looks at Yu with happiness.

"Thank you so much you for talking with me Yu your the best boyfriend anyone could ask for I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Alexis says happy. Alexis then leans in and kisses Yu on the cheek and stands up motioning for Yu to get up and come with her as she hands him her hand. Yu then gets up and so they head over to the ice cream shop and find that Tithi and Kenta are their eating some ice cream and one Yu and Alexis get some ice cream they go and sit with Kenta and Tithi. They all sit and talk to each other while eating their ice cream. Alexis then starts to wonder about Tithi and if he has anywhere to go or a place to call home.

"Hey Tithi if you don't mind me asking do you have a home or a family Tithi?" Alexis asks and at that question she catches all three of the boys attention.

"Kind to think of it I haven't heard you talk about your parents or home Tithi." Yu says.

"Well you see I don't have a home or a family." Tithi says sadly. Alexis immediately regrets asking but gets an idea.

"Why don't you stay with the three of us and Tsubasa Tithi theirs more than enough room?" Alexis offers.

"Yea I'm sure Tsubasa wont mind." Kenta says.

"Are you sure he wont mind?" Tithi asks.

"Were sure Tithi after all he let Alexis, Kenta, and me stay with him." Yu says trying to cheer Tithi up and give him some reassurance.

"Well if you are sure he wont mind then ok I would love to stay with you all and that means I get to battle with Yu and Alexis again." Tithi says excitedly.

"It also means you can battle me and Gingka and he gang and lots of other people Tithi." Kenta says. Once they all get done eating their ice cream they get up and leave and head back to the apartment where everyone is at. Once they get back they all eat lunch and talk and one their done Alexis, Yu, and Kenta tell Tsubasa what Tithi had told them at the ice cream shop. Once Tsubasa hear this he says it is ok for Tithi to stay with them at their apartment considering what Yu, Kenta, and Alexis had told him what Tithi had told them at the ice cream shop. Alexis, Yu, and Kenta then tell Tithi Tsubasa said it was ok for him to stay with tem and Tsubasa. Tithi then thanks Alexis, Yu, and Kenta.


	24. Kenta's new friend

A couple of weeks after the battle and everything has returned to normal. Kenta decides to go for a walk and head to a pond. While Kenta is walking to the pond he notices a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail with two strands down with lime green eyes in a green long jacket, purple shirt, black pants, and light brown boots who looks to be a little shorter but the same age as Kenta. Kenta notices she is a blader and decides to and say hello to her.

"Hi I'm Kenta. Are you new?" Kenta says and asks the girl walking up to her. The girl turns around.

"Hi Kenta I'm Melody and yes I'm new are you a blader?" Melody says and asks.

"Yea I'm a blader are you?" Kenta asks.

"Yea I'm a blader." Melody says.

"Hey since your new would you like me to show you around and then have a battle with me after?" Kenta asks politely.

"Sure ok." Melody says and goes with Kenta and is shown around town. While they are waking they stop at a little restaurant and eat.

"What would you like it's on me." Kenta offers as they get the counter.

"Are you sure?" Melody asks.

"Don't worry it's fine." Kenta reassures.

"Well ok then if your sure." Melody says and orders.

"One small fry and one small vanilla milkshake." Melody says Kenta then orders after her.

"One small milkshake and one small hamburger." Kenta orders then gives the lady the money and a few minutes she comes back with their food and Kenta and Melody go to a table and sit down. Kenta then starts to ask some questions.

"Melody do you have any family in town?" Kenta asks. Melody shakes her head.

"I don't have parents my aunt took me in but she then kicked me out why I don't know." Melody says. Kenta then gets a bit of anger in his eyes hearing that but then says.

"Well I'm staying with a couple friends want to stay with us they wont mind and their really nice and their bladers too." Kenta says as they get up to leave. Melody nods.

"Ok sure." Melody says as they head to the park. Once they get o the park they get ready to battle once Kenta makes them a stadium.

"Melody are you ready my bey is Flash Sagittario 230WD?" Kenta asks getting ready to launch his bey.

"Yup my bey is Celestial Leopard 576YV." Melody says as she gets ready to launch her bey too.

"Three!" Kenta yells.

"Two!" Melody yells.

"One!" Kenta yells.

"Let it rip!" They both yell together. The battle goes on for about an hour until two moves finally finish the battle.

"Leopard Star Aurora!" Melody yells. Leopard then causes a huge whirlpool of stars as it stays in the center of the stadium. Kenta then sees his chance to end the battle and strikes.

"Sagittario Diving Arrow!" Kenta yells. Sagittario then jumps into the sky and dives down at Leopard and a huge explosion then occurs ending the battle. Leopard is then sent at Melody's feet stopped and no longer spinning.

"Leopard." Melody says. Kenta then comes running over and says.

"Wow that was a great battle Melody I've never been able to use my full strength in a for a while now but with you I can." Your really strong and a talented blader Melody I'd really like to battle you again. Kenta says happy with battling he just had with Melody. Melody nods.

"Sure I'd love to battle you again I had a lot of fun too." Melody says happy with the battle is Kenta is.

"Hey Melody want to go meet my friends now?" Kenta asks.

"Sure." Melody says as she follows him back. Once they get back Kenta explains to the others and they quickly understand why Kenta told Melody she may stay with them and they quickly tell her it's ok for her to stay with them and so Melody quickly feels at home around Kenta knowing she wont ever be alone with Kenta around along with the gang.


	25. Tithi's new friend

A couple of days after the battle Titi goes for a walk at the park. As he is walking to the park he notices a girl who looks his age and is the same height as him with medium length dark blue hair and brown eyes in a what looks t be a navy blue or black vest sleeveless, in a pink tight noodle strap tan top, dark grey short shorts, pink and black tennis shoes. Tithi then goes up to the girl seeing straight away that she is new in town.

"Hi I'm Tithi are you new in town?" Tithi asks the dark blue haired girl walking up to her. The girl then turns around.

"Yes I'm new and I'm Flora nice to meet you Tithi." Flora says.

"You too Flora." Tithi says. Tithi then gets idea in his head of how to be nice to the new girl.

"Hey Flora since your new would you like me to show you around the city?" Tithi asks politely.

"Sure if you don't mind. Flora says.

"Don't worry I don't mind at all." Tithi says as he and Flora then go around the city for a while before stopping at a little ice cream shop on a corner. Once they go in Tithi then says.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Tithi asks.

"Chocolate." Flora answers.

"Wow that's my favorite too." Tithi says before going up and ordering and giving the person at the counter and then the person bringing them back their ice cream and Tithi and Flora then go and find a couple of seats and sit down and eat their ice cream while talking.

"So are you blader?" Tithi asks.

"Yea I'm a blader check it out this is my bey Mist Wolf 746WR a attack type." Flora says holding up her bey for Tithi to see Tithi then does the same with his bey.

"Check it out this is my bey Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF." Tithi says. They both then put away their beys.

"Hey Flora are you in town to visit family?" Tithi asks. Flora then gets a heart broken and sad look on her face and eyes. Tithi then realizes he shouldn't have asked that question.

"No I'm not I lost my parents in a car crash when I was little and I've been fending for myself since then." Flora says with a sigh. Tithi then gets up and comes over to Flora's side and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry Flora but I know how you feel I've never known m parents so I had to do the same." Tithi says as he gets up waiting for Flora to get up. Flora then says she feels sorry for Tithi and he says it' ok his friends are family enough for him as they walk out after finishing their ice creams and head back to the park.

"Hey Flora want to have a battle?" Tithi asks as they reach the park.

"Sure ok your on." Flora says and she then makes a stadium for them and they get in their positions and get ready to launch their beys.

"Three!" Flora yells.

"Two!" Tithi yells.

"One!" They both yell and launch their beys. The battle goes on for about a hour until one move ends the battle.

"Wolf River Wave!" Flora yells. Wolf then gets in the middle of the stadium and a huge tidal waves of water appears and surprisingly Quetzalcoatl is still spinning. Tithi then gets excited look in his eyes and strikes.

"Quetzalcoatl Ascent Spark!" Tithi yells. Quetzalcoatl then starts to glow summoning it's beast which starts to circle rapidly and lung at Wolf. Quetzalcoatl is then lunges exerting power from spinning sideways and on top of Wolf and then attacks which ends the battle. Tithi wins and then goes over to Flora.

"Hey Flora good job on the battle it was fun also you want to meet my friends?" Tithi asks.

"Thanks and ok sure." Flora says and follows him to a apartment. Once they get their Tithi explains to the gang about Flora's parents and so they invite Flora to stay with them at the apartment and so Flora happily agrees knowing she wont ever be alone again Tithi will make sure of it.


	26. Fight

The next day Alexis goes out walking with Yu, Kenta, and Tithi out in the woods.

"It's feels good to just get out and walk around." Kenta says.

"I know it's so relaxing." Alexis says.

"Arent you afraid someone or something may start a fight if we let our guard down?" Tithi asks.

"Don't worry Tithi nothing is gonna hurt us. Besides nothing scares me." Alexis says.

"What about me then white wolf do I still strike fear into your heart." A voice says. Alexis turns to see a black wolf with red markings and a couple other wolves.

"Chaos." Alexis says stunned.

"And it's a beautiful day to kill." The wolf says. Alexis then shifts to wolf form growling viciously.

"Guys run. Now!" Alexis growls.

"No we won't leave you here!" Yu says.

"We're not gonna run!" Kenta says.

"Your our friend we stand with you!" Tithi says.

"Get them!" Chaos growls. The wolves then attack as Alexis uses her plant abilities to knock a couple wolves down but gets tackled down by three wolves and then sees Yu, Kenta, and Tithi get tackles down by some of the wolves.

"No!" Alexis yells in fear as she tries to fight the wolves off of her but it does no use. Alexis then hears yelps and sees a brown wolf with red marking appear and a blue wolf with yellow markings appear and attack the wolves helping Yu, Kenta, and Tithi scaring off a couple of the wolves. The blue wolf then comes over and helps Alexis up.

"Are you ok?" The blue wolf asks.

"Yes but who are the two of you?" Alexis asks.

"We'll worry about that later for now worry about the task at hand." The blue wolf says as it then attacks two of the remain five wolves. Alexis then growls as she jumps at Chaos taking him down to the ground and locking her fangs around his throat.

"No don't please!" Chaos begs.

"Why should I spare you after everything you did to me you honestly think I should spare you. You took away everything I ever knew and now it's time to pay the price for what you did." Alexis says as she then kills Chaos and scares off the remaining wolves. Alexis then turns to see the wolves shift into humans and sees that the humans are Flora and Melody.

"Are you alright leader?" Melody asks.

"I'm alright and it's seems Yu, Kenta, and Tithi are ok as well but why are you calling me leader you may be wolf shifters like me but were not from the same pack." Alexis says.

"Actually we are your parents were Luna and Logan the leaders of the lunar pack that the three of us came from when Chaos and his pack attacked we got away safely like you and have both been looking for you since." Flora says.

"I guess were reunited with our leader at last." Melody says. Alexis smiles. The group then walks back to the others.


	27. Alone with Yu

The next morning Yu decides to go and wait for Alexis to wake up.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks as she wakes up and stretches and sees Yu in her doorway.

"Waiting for you to get up. Tsubasa and the others are gone today cause they had some things they needed to do so we pretty much got the entire place to ourselves today until sometime tonight." Yu says.

"At least we can get some peace and quiet today. Anyways were you waiting for me to get up so we can get some breakfast or was it something else?" Alexis asks.

"Breakfast." Yu says.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Yu says. Alexis nods and follows Yu to the kitchen. While Yu is getting the cereal and milk while Alexis gets some spoons and bowls. Soon after getting his breakfast and sitting down Yu looks at Alexis while she is eating and watches her wolf down her food.

"You know you should slow down some when your eating. Besides it's not like anyone is going to try and take your food." Yu says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Sorry." Alexis says as she stops eating for a moment to talk.

"I'm just used to eating as quick as possible because the rules out in the forest were pretty much either eat or starve and another one of the rules was either eat or be eaten. So again sorry." Alexis says a bit embarrassed blushing a bit.

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here." Yu says.

"My sweet little snowflake. I'll protect you." Yu says a bit teasingly knowing she does not like being called snowflake as he gets done eating along with Alexis.

"Call me snowflake again and your gonna end up pinned to the ground or the wall until Tsubasa or one of the others gets back here tonight. And for your information knot head I don't need protection I can handle myself." Alexis says a bit threateningly and bit aggravated as she gets up done eating she takes Yu's bowl and walks over to the sink with her bowl and Yu's bowl and puts the bowls in the sink.

"Aww your so cute when you try to threaten me." Yu says teasing Alexis giving her a dreamy glance. Alexis rolls her eyes and starts walking. Yu then starts to walk closely beside Alexis and puts a hand on her arm catching Alexis's attention.

"You know Yu. Your really pushing your luck right now casanova." Alexis says a bit annoyed brushing Yu's hand off of her. Yu smirks slightly.

"You should really have your eyes on someone else other than me. I'm not someone you want to try dating or anything. You'll be safer that way. I'll just put you in danger. Besides you don't know me." Alexis say trying to walk off. Yu then shoves Alexis against a wall and pins her wrists above her head to where she can't move her hands and arms to push him away. Alexis blushes at the position she is in.

"Maybe I like that about you. Your not like other girls. Yes I don't know everything about you but I know enough to know that your a good person and that you would do anything for your friends. Besides that's what drew me to you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. Besides we've been through everything together and whatever comes our way I would want to face it by your side." Yu says. Alexis blushes at how close their faces are and how he has his body pressed up against hers so she can't move on him.

"Let me go already casanova." Alexis says as she struggles slightly to get out of Yu's grip.

"Not a chance Lexi. As long as I got you in this position you have no choice but to stay put until I let you go." Yu says in a slightly seductive tone causing Alexis to growl annoyed.

"Touche. Now can you please let me go?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed.

"Alright Alex I'll let you go. Come with me to my room." Yu says as he lets Alexis go but keeps his right hand around Alexis's left wrist.

"That's ok Yu I thin-" Alexis says as she tries to walk off but stops talking feeling something around her right wrist pull her back and looks to see Yu's hand around her wrist.

"I don't recall giving you a choice Alex." Yu says commandingly. Alexis rolls her eyes and sighs but nods knowing Yu is stubborn and persistent when he wants to be. Alexis then follows Yu to his room. Once getting in the room Yu locks the door so if one of the others come back early they can't come in on he and Alexis.

"So what is it exa-" Alexis gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto hers. Alexis looks to see Yu's lips on hers and Yu's eyes are closed. Yu then pushes Alexis against a wall and takes her hands and pins them above her head never once leaving her lips. Yu then pulls away leaving Alexis with wide eyes, surprise, and blushing madly.

"That answer your question?" Yu asks. Alexis nods slightly. Yu smirks as he lets Alexis go.

"We got free time for the day lets unwind together." Yu says.

"When?" Alexis asks.

"Now." Yu says.

"Yu maybe this isn't-oof." Alexis gets cut off by Yu pinning her to the ground.

"When I say now I mean now." Yu says pinning Alexis's arms above her head while removing his belt, pants, and boxers. Yu smiles at the beautiful girl he has pinned down.

"Yu what are you doing?" Alexis asks as Yu removes her shirt and pants. Alexis blushes slightly. Yu then kissed Alexis. Yu's lips moved against Alexis's lips, skillfully soon slipping his tongue past her lips.

"Wow his kiss is demanding, hungry, forceful, and almost needy. This is a side of Yu I've never seen before rough, desperate, and dominant." Alexis thinks to herself as Yu then places one of his hands behind Alexis's head holding it in place as he pulls away and moves to Alexis's left ear.

"Sweet little Angel." Yu whispers into Alexis's ear before trailing his lips down Alexis's neck sucking, licking, and kissing her neck making her moan. Yu then stops at a certain spot on Alexis's neck and then starts biting gently and sucking hard on that spot. Alexis bites her bottom lip holding back a moan. Yu then sees this and growls before biting a little harder hoping to make a bruise spot making Alexis gasp and moan. Yu soon gets bored of Alexis's neck and then moves his hands to behind Alexis and unclips her bra and removes it from her before dropping it in the floor. Alexis then quickly uses Yu letting go of her to unclip her bra to cover herself up and blushes madly. Yu smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Yu says. Yu then takes off his shirt and tosses it into the floor. Alexis stares at Yu muscles a little bit before blushing again slightly. Yu chuckles at Alexis.

"You look so cute when your blushing." Yu says.

"S-sh-shut up." Alexis says looking away in a hurry. Yu chuckles again before taking a peek into his mouth and began to suck while one of his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. Yu then uses his other free hand to remove Alexis pants. Yu then gently picks Alexis up and puts heron his bed and then removes his shirt and uses his shirt to tie Alexis's wrists around the bed frame and uses Alexis's shirt and her pants to tie Alexis's ankles to the bottom of the bed spread out. Yu looks at Alexis smiling at her helpless position making Alexis blush and Yu to smile more. Yu then moves his hands to Alexis's folds and gently folds. Alexis moans at Yu's touch. Yu then sticks a finger in Alexis's without warning. Alexis whimpers slightly as she feels Yu add two more fingers and starts pumping slowly in and out of Alexis.

"Yu faster please." Alexis begs as she then feels Yu stop but keeps his fingers in Alexis. Yu smirks as then starts pumping in and out of Alexis fast, hard, and roughly.

"Yu." Alexis moans.

"More contact Yu please." Alexis begs.

"If you insist my dear." Yu says as he soon removes his hand and moves his head in it's place and starts licking and darting his tongue in Alexis at a fast pace before he stops and starts rubbing Alexis with his member making them both to moan loudly. Alexis blushes causing Yu to give a big smirk before sitting up and untying Alexis's wrists and ankles.

"Get up and let me sit down on the bed then you sit down in front of me." Yu says. Alexis nods and gets up letting Yu sit down on the bed and Alexis sit down in front of him.

"Your turn to have some fun." Yu says. Alexis then takes that invitation and starts sucking on Yu's member making him moan. Alexis smirks doing what she wants with Yu happily pleasing him and every now and then allowing him to grip her hair and let him bob her head.

"Alexis I think I'm gonna-" Yu gets cut off by Alexis.

"What's the matter Yu big strong blader can't handle a little bit of pleasuring." Alexis says smirking at Yu. Yu then smirks at Alexis.

"Turn around, bend over, and spread your legs." Yu says. Alexis gives a puzzled and excited look but does as Yu told her. As soon as Alexis is turned around she feels Yu tie her wrists together again behind her back and places his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna do the second best place and save the best for last." Yu says before ramming into Alexis making her cry out in pain for a few seconds before nodding for Yu to move. After a few good hard thrusts Yu removes himself from Alexis.

"Lay back down on your back." Yu says. Alexis nods and does as she is told knowing what Yu is doing.

"Your mine now." Yu says placing his member at Alexis's entrance. Alexis nods letting him know its ok. Yu then slowly enters Alexis causing her to scream from pain. Yu then kisses Alexis as he enters her the rest of the way. Alexis nods for Yu to move. After a few good hard and rough thrusts Yu finally cums in Alexis and she comes as well with both screaming each others names. After pulling himself out of Alexis Yu and Alexis curl up together in his bed and go to sleep in each others embrace.

 ***Time skip***

After sleeping for a couple of hours Alexis wakes up to a still sleeping Yu. Alexis smiles as she quietly gets out of the bed and picks up her and Yu's clothes and puts them in a pile so that after Alexis showers she can wash them. Just as Alexis starts getting a towel and gets the water running she feels a pair of arms snake their way around Alexis's stomach. Alexis turns to see Yu.

"I thought you were asleep." Alexis says.

"I was but I noticed you weren't beside me and woke up." Yu says.

"Well since your awake we should shower before the others get back." Alexis says.

"Let's shower together that way it's quicker." Yu says. Alexis nods. After a quick shower and getting dressed in some clean clothes Alexis and Yu start cleaning up.

"I got the clothes Yu you take care of the sheets." Alexis says putting the clothes in a basket and picking the basket up. Yu nods as he gets the dirty sheets and puts them in the basket and Yu and Alexis put the clothes and sheets in the wash before going into the living room and cuddling on the couch in front of the tv and wait for the others to get back.


End file.
